A Tale of Two Rivals - REVIVED
by Ryuko DragonHalf
Summary: Pikachu tells a tale of Mews and Mewtwo... and reveals how Ash, Misty and another trainer are involved!  Romance!  Action!  Drama!  Please review, I could use the feedback!
1. Revelations

Okee dokee, before anyone accuses me of copyright infringement, I have a bit of news.. my previous pen name was DRAGONEL!! Anyone recall that name? That was ME! Boo-ya. XD Anyhow, I feel like I've put this story off for much too long. I've had a wind of inspiration, but I wanna know if anyone so much as CARES about this story still! ^^"  
  
I also realize it's a little bit out-of-date, as compared to the anime and movies and so on. But it's staying within this time frame, because it works best that way. ^_~ Complaints? Tough noogies, that's what I say!  
  
Hmm, might rewrite it here and there.. my style has changed over the years, so what the hey, ne? Please enjoy the return of..  
  


A TALE OF TWO RIVALS  
by Ryuko DragonHalf (AKA Dragonel)

  
  
The troupe reached yet another island. Ash Satoshi Ketchum had just earned his second Orange League badge from Danny of Naval Island. It wasn't an easy competition, but he was incredibly determined to win. Strange. It wasn't because he wanted to be better than any other trainer in the world this time. It was for another reason. He had admitted it to himself as he rode on Lapras away from Naval Island. He wanted to impress Misty Kasumi Waterflower.  
  
The way she had looked at Danny when he greeted her so nicely. The way she wished him good luck on the mountain climb. The way she offered her blanket to him at the frozen top of the mountain. It infuriated him! Sure, he had good looks and manners, but... was it enough to ruin his chances with her? What a thought!  
  
As he jumped off of his Water/Ice Pokémon and returned it to its PokéBall, the question burned in his mind like a Magmar swimming in lava. What did he truly feel about the redhead Gym Leader? It could be but a mere crush. It could be a passing phase. Or it could be--  
  
"Earth to Ash! Hel-LO? Do you read me?" Misty questioned, irritated. Ash snapped out of his trance and turned to her. Of course, he thought she was quite beautiful, despite what her sisters said.  
  
"Hey Ash," Kenji Baka Sketchit said. (AN: Okay, I'm mean. But I really don't like Kenji in any way, shape or form!) "It's starting to get late. We should set up a camp in those woods. Could you go find some firewood?"  
  
"Hey, why me? I got the firewood last time! It's Misty's turn!" retorted Ash.  
  
Misty laughed. "I have to feed Togepi now. Looks like you get to go hunting for logs again!"  
  
"Togi Togi!" [Funny, Mommy!] Togepi squealed happily from Misty's arms. The young Water trainer smiled, gave Ash an evil grin, then sat on a rock and took out Togepi's food. Ash sighed, then promptly sat on the ground, hunched over.  
  
"I never get a break," he groaned.  
  
"Pi, Pika Pi! Pikachu!" [Hey, Ash! I'll join you!] the electric mouse squeaked. Se trotted over to her best friend's side and looked up at his face with a grin. Instead of getting a smile back, Pikachu found herself staring at the back of her trainer's head. Pikachu frowned and said, "Pika Pi? Kachu Ka?" [Ash? You listening?] Again, no reply. What in the world could have caught his attention so much? Pikachu wondered. She peered around his trainer. There was Misty, seated on a rock near the shore and feeding Togepi. The sunset made a very nice backdrop.  
  
It clicked in Pikachu's mind. She glanced at his friends face to be sure... yup, there was no doubt! Judging by the goofy love-struck Brock-trademark smile on Ash's face, the electric mouse concluded that...  
  
"Pika Pi Kachu Pi! Pika Pi Kachu Pi!" [Ash loves Misty! Ash loves Misty!] she sang as she danced around.  
  
Fortunately, no one but Ash could understand Pikachu's PokéLanguage. Unfortunately, Ash heard it. He proceeded to turn redder than his cap, and shot a glare at his Pokémon. "What's that supposed to mean?!" he said in a hushed whisper.   
  
"What's what supposed to mean?" That was Misty. Ash whirled around and sweatdropped. She was watching him with innocent curiosity, waiting for an answer.   
  
"Oh, heh heh, it's nothing, n-n-nothing at all!" he replied quickly. "Pikachu was just teasing me, eh heh heh..."   
  
"PIKACHU! PIKACHU!" [HE LOVES YOU! HE LOVES YOU!] she squealed mischeviously, dodging her best friend's fist.  
  
A smirk grew on Misty's face. "Was she teasing you about Charizard?" Now that would make him tick.   
  
Ash fell over with a crash. Just as quickly, he jumped up again. "Gimme a break, Misty!"  
  
"Well, isn't it true that Charizard gives you nothing but trouble?" Misty asked coolly. She continued to feed Togepi.  
  
"Well... I, uh... um.........." Ash was having a hard time with this one. He knew she was right, but to admit it in front of her face? Over his dead body he would! He tried to think of a comeback, but Misty interrupted him.   
  
"No response, huh? I guess that proves it! Face it Ash, you still need more experience to become a decent trainer."  
  
The trainer from Pallet was taken aback. _She doesn't even think I'm a .. decent trainer? After all I've been through?! After placing sixteenth... two Orange League badges... sixteenth... two..._ An awful realization hit him like a punch in the gut. In the huge world that was a trainer's journey, those were pretty low numbers. Not only that, Charizard was unruly. He hadn't captured many Pokémon. He didn't exactly win all of his badges. Every ounce of self-esteem that had once filled his body started to seep out. The most he could do right there was stay rooted to the spot and fight down this feeling of.. worthlessness.   
  
Misty waited for the usual comeback that she could easily stomp flat. But she only got an eerie silence. This wasn't how the game was usually played. She looked in Ash's direction, and her heart lurched. He looked like a Pokémon who had just been abandoned in the darkest alley imaginable! Misty dropped Togepi's food and tried to say something, but her breath was caught in her throat. _I think I've gone too far this time..._  
  
Kenji stopped unpacking to see what was going on. The first thing he saw was an incredibly worried Misty and Pikachu, then a very unhappy Ash. _Uh oh, I see trouble._   
  
Pikachu couldn't believe Misty had said that! She had hit the one spot that was most important to Ash: what he and other people thought of his training skills. Of course, she had done that before, but that was with a BB gun. This time, her insults seemed to have been shot with the world's biggest bazooka.   
  
A depressed sigh escaped Ash's throat. He tried covering it up by pretending to cough. However, his friends weren't convinced.   
  
"Pika Pi..." Ash saw his best friend tugging at his pant leg and gently smiling. Some of the sadness left him, and he managed to flash a smile. A wave of relief washed over Pikachu. "Pika Pikachu Pi Pi Chuuu Pikachu! Pika Pikachu Cha Pi?" [I know you're a great trainer! Why don't we try to show Charizard that?]   
  
"But, he might get out of control. What'd I do then?" he asked.  
  
"Pika Pikachu! Pika Pika!" [Leave that to Pikachu! Now let's go train!] she declared, boldly thumping her paw against her puffed-up chest. With that, Pikachu ran into the nearby woods. Ash laughed. He was glad that he had gotten Pikachu as his first Pokémon. Their bond had become strong over the years. If only he had that kind of bond with Misty..   
  
"Ash, what about the firewood?" Kenji asked.  
  
"Sorry Kenji, but I'm off to tame Charizard!" Ash announced as he ran after Pikachu. "Let Misty get it! It's her turn anyway!" he hollered.  
  
Misty groaned.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Charizard, come out!" A PokéBall flew from Ash's hand and hit the ground. It clicked open and released white energy. The energy formed into a red dragon, who was lying on the ground as usual.   
  
(AN: Since I don't really know what to make Charizard say, I'm just gonna put his translations. What, he doesn't say "Charizard", he growls!)   
  
[Leeme alone, I was having a nice nap!] Charizard complained. Ash could understand all of his Pokémon, though it took a few seconds to translate in his head.   
  
"Listen to me Charizard. If you would only obey me, I know we'd make a great team!" the young trainer began.  
  
The fire Pokémon snorted. [What makes you think I'm gonna obey a human any day?! You No-Powers haven't done anything for me.]   
  
"Uh... No-Powers?" Ash said, confused.   
  
"Pikachu Kachuuuu Pika Pika." [That's slander for humans.] she remarked with a frown.   
  
"What the-? C'mon Charizard, there's no need to be rude!" he repremanded nervously. "I'm not backing down that easily!"  
  
Charizard rose onto his hind legs. He was obviously cross. [I suggest you do back down, No-Power.]   
  
"And stop calling me that! We used to be best friends..."  
  
[I was never friends with you, and I don't intend to be friends! Now leave me **ALONE**!] Charizard let a FlameThrower loose and directed it at Ash. The trainer was promptly burnt to a crisp.   
  
"Pikachu! PIKA Pikachu PIKA PI Cha!!" [Charizard! YOU leave ASH alone!] Pikachu cried, getting into a battle stance. Before Charizard could react, the electric mouse charged up and released a powerful ThunderBolt. The fire dragon screamed in pain, but recovered rather quickly. Soon, a no trainer battle had started between them.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
A certain water trainer trudged through the woods, searching for logs, sticks, anything to start a campfire with. Kenji was taking care for Togepi while she was gone. She couldn't keep her mind on the job, however. She only thought of what she said to Ash.   
  
_Nice going, moron!_ she insulted herself. _Now you've probably ruined any chance with him at all! Oh, why did I have to fall in love with him of all people? I mean, he's only cute... and nice to his Pokémon... and an overall great guy... I wish he felt the same. But after what I said.. why do I even bother hoping?_   
  
A small tear glided down Misty's cheek and dropped to the ground below. She stood in one spot for a while, brooding over her confused thoughts and feelings. She loved him, that was the truth. Ever since--   
  
"PIKA Pikachu PIKA PI Cha!!"   
  
Startled, Misty dropped her small load of firewood. "Oh, must be a wild Pikachu," she figured. She bent down to pick up the wood again, when.... she thought about what that Pikachu said. The words literally echoed in her mind over and over again.   
  
"PIKA.." YOU..   
  
"Pikachu.." Leave alone..   
  
"PIKA PI!" ... ASH!   
  
"I understood that...?" Misty wondered aloud. She could never understand any Pokémon before, not even Togepi. What happened? "You leave alone Ash? You leave Ash alone?! Oh no! Ash is in trouble!" Without a second thought, Misty ran in the direction she thought the Pikachu's voice came from, leaving the pile of sticks behind.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Charizard bellowed as he charged up another FlameThrower. Pikachu ran in circles, gathering speed for an Agility. Ash was off to the side, not knowing what to do. These were his strongest Pokémon fighting; if his other Pokémontried to stop them, they might not stand a chance! "Pikachu! Return!" he cried.   
  
"Pika Pi-- CHAA!!" [Ash-- AAAA!!] A well placed Slash attack sent Pikachu hurtling into a tree and knocking her out.   
  
"No, Pikachu!!" Ash practically screamed. He turned to Charizard with a furious glare. There was no chance of taming the beast now. He was completely out of control! He whipped out a PokéBall. "Charizard, return **NOW**!" he shouted angrily.   
  
Charizard quickly flew up. He ducked and weaved around the many red beams that were trying to suck him into the ball. Not this time! This was his chance to be free from the No-Power! He pulled a U-turn, opened his jaws to reveal several sharp teeth, then hurtled down toward his 'ex-trainer'.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Misty peeked her head over the bushes. She saw a medium-sized clearing, with a battling Charizard and Pikachu smack dab in the middle. They were fighting intensely! Pikachu was dodging left and right. She seemed to have the upper hand, but Charizard got smart and aimed a Slash attack just right. Pikachu flew into a tree and was unconscious.   
  
"No, Pikachu!!" Misty saw Ash on the other side, looking completely horrified of Charizard's actions. Who could blame him? She watched as her friend tried desperately to return the out-of-control animal to his PokéBall. Charizard flew back and forth, each beam barely missing him.  
  
"Ash! Let me help!" Misty called as she ran to his side. Ash looked surprised, but grinned.   
  
"Thank goodness you're here! Lapras and Squirtle aren't powerful enough to take him on," he reported.   
  
"Maybe Staryu and Starmie are!" Misty pulled out two PokéBalls and pulled her arm back to throw them. Then, Ash suddenly gave out a cry. She turned her attention to Charizard.   
  
He was going to try to Bite Ash!  
  
Every muscle in her body froze. Her Pokémon wouldn't emerge in time! She was about to watch her closest friend..! "Charizard, **NOOO**!!!" she screamed.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
As Ash braced himself for his Pokémon's Bite, he shut his eyes tight and remembered when he first saw Charmander, weak and near death...  
  
*FLASHBACK ALERT!!*   
  
"Oh no! Its tail flame is almost out!" Ash shouted over the heavy rain.   
  
"I'll carry it to the Pokémon center," Brock Takeshi Slate said, gently lifting the limp Charmander's form.   
  
Ash took off his poncho and held it over the tiny flame. "I'll make sure its tail flame stays lit!"  
  
Misty and Pikachu ran alongside Brock and Ash, praying they'd make it in time...   
  
"CHAAARRRR!!!" Ash heard Charmander cry. He also heard flames roaring past. Peering over the edge of the hole, he saw a completely cooked Team Rocket! They dropped the balloon Pikachu was trapped in, and ran for their lives, screaming.   
  
"Boo hoo hooo, mommy!" Damien wailed. Charmander had rejected the trainer who had abandoned him. He Tail Whipped the PokéBall into Damien's face. And it felt good! After some talking, he happily jumped into Ash's PokéBall.   
  
*FLASHBACK'S DONE*   
  
Quite suddenly, Charizard's mind was flooded with these memories. He remembered that awful Damian No-Power. He remembered being lost on an island with Pikachu, Squirtle and Bulbasaur. He remembered battling Koga's Golbat. He remembered keeping Ash warm in an ice cave. He remembered everything. He hovered in mid-air just in front of his trainer. Ash. The No-Pow.. the human who loved him so much, he bothered saving his life.   
  
Tears clouded Charizard's vision.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Huh? No bite?" a bewildered Ash said. He carefully opened his eyes. Charizard had landed, and was grinning. He appeared to be crying. "Charizard... you okay?" he asked out of genuine concern.   
  
Misty stared in amazement at the fire dragon. Why did he stop? And why was he crying?   
  
Pikachu shook her head, making sure all of her brain cells were in place. She watched in amazement as Charizard began to speak.   
  
[I'm okay now, Ash.] he replied happily.   
  
"Waaa! You spoke English!" cried Ash.  
  
"I can understand him too!" said Misty, just as surprised.   
  
"And you didn't call me a No-Power. What's going on?"   
  
The dragon sighed regretfully. [Ash, I'm sorry for being so unruly. Evolving so quickly messed up my memory. Now, I.. I want to be friends again!] Charizard playfully nuzzled Ash in the shoulder.   
  
"But.. what... how?!" Ash couldn't be more confused. (As usual. ^_^)  
  
Charizard explained. [Images of my life as a Charmander appeared in my head. I remember everything now! Though I don't quite know how...]  
  
Confused and amazed beyond belief, Ash chose to faint now, sort things out later.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
[Ash? Ash! Wake up!]   
  
Ash moaned softly before opening his eyes. He knew he was lying down, and he was on his sleeping bag. The first thing he saw was a pair of black shining eyes filled with concern. Pikachu. [Hey Ash, you feeling okay?]   
  
"Uuhhh... huh? Pikachu.. you speak English too?" Ash asked incredulously. He sat up to get a better view. Night had fallen, and a campfire was blazing in the woods near the beach. All of his friends were watching him, relieved that he was okay. Even Charizard was smiling! _So I wasn't dreaming?_  
  
"What are you talking about? She said something like, 'Pika Pi, Pikachu,'" Kenji said.   
  
"No, she didn't," replied Ash. "She just talked to me in plain English. No Pikas or anything!"   
  
"That's what I heard too!" Misty confirmed, eyes wide. She instinctively held a hand to her forehead. "No fever. I didn't hit my head or anything. Hey Ash, tell me if this hurts." She punched him in the head. Ash grimaced and gave out a tiny yelp.   
  
"Of course it hurts!" he shouted.   
  
"Misty! What was that for?!" Kenji chided.  
  
"Well, he might have hit his head when he fainted, and it's making him delusional," she answered innocently.  
  
Pikachu shook her head. Her jaw dropped, and her eyes were so wide, you could see their true color, dark brown. [Misty, he's not delusional. Neither are you.] she said in a solemn voice. This worried everyone; all of their attention turned to her.   
  
[So he's learned to understand us. So has Misty. So what?] Charizard wondered.   
  
[Charizard, doesn't the fact that they aren't hearing our language make it significant?]   
  
Charizard thoughtfully put a claw to his chin and tilted his head upward. [I suppose so,] he concluded.   
  
[Also, you said you suddenly remembered everything you went through as a Charmander!]   
  
[Well, yeah...]   
  
There was a dramatic pause before Pikachu continued. [How? How do you think that happened?]   
  
By this time, Kenji had given up on trying to understand what was going on and went off to sketch the horizon. Ash and Misty listened intently to the Pokémon's conversation. Togepi was sleeping peacefully in Misty's backpack.   
  
[... I can't explain it, Pikachu,] Charizard answered after some time. Suddenly, Pikachu whirled around and faced Ash with a determined look.  
  
[Ash, what were you thinking about just before Charizard began to obey you? Give me every detail! This is important!] she demanded.  
  
Ash was a bit shocked. What did his thoughts have to do with anything? "Um, well... Charizard was about to use Bite on me.... I heard Misty tell Charizard to stop...."  
  
Misty blushed ever so slightly.   
  
".. then I started thinking about when he was a Charmander. And how much I wanted Charizard to remember," Ash finished.   
  
Pikachu's heart frog-leaped into her throat. Her breath came in short gasps and she began to sweat. She sat down as tears welled up in her eyes. But these were not tears of sadness; they were tears of joy.  
  
"Pikachu, I'm really confused!" Ash whined. "Could you please explain what in the world's happening to Misty and I?!"   
  
The electric Pokémon gazed at her human friends, glanced at Charizard, then said, [I hope you're ready for a long story...]   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Memories, anyone? Or have all the old readers left? Curses! Oh well. Hope you enjoy the next few parts! 


	2. In the Beginning...

A TALE OF TWO RIVALS  
by Ryuko DragonHalf

  
  
The last of the scientists screamed and made for the door. The experiment had gone horribly wrong; now, both clone and original were free, destroying the lab with their incredible powers. The original flicked her tail, and a console erupted in flames. The clone's eyes glowed, and research papers were burnt black in an instant. When they were sure enough damage was done, both creatures flew up and away from their prison. They sailed through a sea of stars, heading south.   
  
[They won't harm any more Pokémon now!] the original cried happily. [You were great back there!]   
  
*Yeah...* the clone replied. He wasn't satisfied. Negative feelings which had been brewing inside of him bubbled and grew. _That was my only "home". Where can I go? I won't be accepted anywhere.._  
  
Sensing his discomfort, the tiny Pokémon hovered closer to him. [I'm sure we have room for one more in the rainforest. Wanna take up on that offer?] She grinned at his bewildered expression. It faded into a grim one.   
  
*How do I know I won't be chased off? I am a freak, in case you didn't notice.*   
  
[Oh, who cares? What matters is the fact you have a life now. You're a living creature! We will accept you, even if you're a rabid Arcanine or a rampaging Rhydon! So, whaddya say?]   
  
The clone considered this for a moment. He did need a place to stay. And he could learn to fend for himself and gather food and such; despite his size, he needed some education, much like any other PokéChild. *Alright then. I'll come with you!*   
  
The Mew smiled warmly, without a hint of uncertainty. She led Mewtwo to her home in the lush tropical jungle.   
  
Little did either know that their adventures had only begun.....   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
[Hey! She's back! She escaped the No-Powers! She's coming right now!!]   
  
Every Mew that heard the news stopped what they were doing and glanced in the direction the excited young Mew was pointing. Sure enough, turning to the north, they could all sense her presence.. and another one? Curious, they all flew over to greet her. They gathered in a nearby glade, chattering excitedly.  
  
They didn't rush up to smother their esteemed leader and ask how she escaped. No, they waited patiently for her to arrive and speak first. That was considered proper Pokémon behavior. However, there was one individual who simply couldn't wait. A reddish-orange streak flew up from the crowd to meet her. No one bothered to protest; they gazed on with a smile as mother and son reunited.   
  
[Mother! You're alive, you're okay, you're baaack!!] the young fiery Mew shouted with glee. He had flown into his mother's arms and given her a bear hug at a speed that would make a Rapidash jealous. She was nearly knocked out of the sky; her companion stopped and watched.   
  
[Blaze! I missed you so much!] the mother replied. She returned the hug.   
  
[When the No-Powers got you.. I thought.. you...] Blaze choked out through happy sobs.   
  
[It's all right now, dear. I'm home now. And you must thank him for helping me escape,] she said, gesturing to the new creature. Blaze peered around his mother and gasped. He looked like a really, really BIG Mew, but different in many ways.   
  
[Mom, what.. I mean, who...?]   
  
[His name is Mewtwo. The No-Powers gave him life by copying my DNA.] Her son only blinked, not quite understanding. In a very quiet whisper, she warned, [Now treat him as you would any other Pokémon. Let him fit in, understand?]   
  
The red Mew again stared at the newcomer. He seemed uncomfortable. Something glimmered in Mewtwo's eyes as he gazed at the crowd of Mews. Blaze could sense it. Mewtwo wanted to be normal. To be one of the group. He saw himself as an outcast, a Tentacruel among Dragonairs. Blaze finally understood what his mother meant.   
  
The clone watched curiously as his friend's son hovered in front of him. With a grin, the red Mew moved his long tail out before him. Mewtwo stared, confused.   
  
[Hook your tail with mine. That's how we say hello!] the young child chirped.   
  
Mewtwo couldn't hide a small smile. This child had innocence, as most young children do. He didn't care if Mewtwo was a freakish No-Power experiment. All he cared about was the prospect of a new playmate. Perhaps he could fit in after all...   
  
With a small glimmer of hope, Mewtwo's tail reached out and hooked with Blaze's.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
One year later...  
  
*Ready, steady, set, GO!* Mewtwo yelled.  
  
Five Mews, all different colors, shot into the air towards a Butterfree hovering about 800 ft. in the air. The Butterfree acted as a fast-moving checkpoint the Mews had to tag before soaring down to the finish line. The Mews had to stop on a dime upon reaching the finish. As you can guess, the Mew Olympics were on! The first event was simply called the Butterfree Tag Race.   
  
A scruffy green Mew reached Butterfree first. The Flying Pokémon ducked and dodged at an incredible pace. It was almost impossible to tag it! The green Mew, named Grassen, knew he had to wait for the other Mews to catch up. With Butterfree distracted with the others, tagging it would be a snap.   
  
He watched as Marley, Alaska, Blaze and Aquaria moved as fast as they could to get the checkpoint. Butterfree expertly dodged all of their swishing paws. Suddenly, Butterfree felt a small paw slap it on the back. Grassen had succeeded! He was on his way to the finish line! Three of the five competitors gave up as soon as they saw this; Grassen was the fastest Mew of their colony. Catching up to him would be a miracle--  
  
ZOOM! Blaze plummeted down towards the finish line. The Butterfree had paused momentarily when Grassen tagged it, and Blaze took the opportunity. His friends stared after him in surprise.  
  
_Not giving up! Not giving up! Can't let 'im win this one!_ Blaze told himself. He counted both on his powers and gravity to speed him up. He saw Grassen look back and gape in astonishment, then try to speed up himself. Figuring he was good and close, Blaze used his powers full blast. He was closing in!   
  
[Come on Grassen! Show that guy what for!] Marley called.  
  
[Get your tail moving, Grassen! He's catching up!] Alaska shouted.  
  
Aquaria had other thoughts. [Get him Blaze! You can win, I know it!]  
  
The crowd below was going crazy. No one had ever caught up to Grassen so quickly before! Maybe Blaze could do it!   
  
300 ft. Blaze had reached Grassen's tail.  
  
200 ft. Closer... closer...  
  
100 ft. They were neck and neck!   
  
[Dangit Blaze! Give up already!] Grassen cried.  
  
[After coming this far? No way!!] was Blaze's reply.   
  
50 ft. ... 20....   
  
A Mr. Mime quickly put up a Barrier right on the finish line. The one to stop without touching it would win. Chansey's were standing by, ready for anything.   
  
10.... 5.....   
  
Both Mews put on the brakes! Grassen, who had poured on the speed near the end, had some trouble. He wound up smacking face-first into the Barrier! Blaze was controlling his speed well, and stopped a hair's length away from the invisible wall.   
  
*And the winner is BLAZE!* Mewtwo announced.   
  
The crowd was insane! The Chansey's carted Grassen away and treated him with Softboiled. Meanwhile, Blaze was surrounded by his friends, all congratulating him on a race well done. He was caught up in the noise, when one voice stood out from the others.  
  
*I knew you could do it, Blaze.*   
  
He knew that voice. Glancing in the direction of the fluttering Butterfree, he watched the other racers float down. Marley, Alaska, and...   
  
Aquaria.   
  
His heart skipped a beat as she smiled and winked at him. Now he knew why he acted like a confused Psyduck around her. He knew why he felt paralyzed when she was around. Why she always seemed to be perfect. It was plain as day. He loved her, with all his little Mew heart. Ignoring the cheering crowd, he grinned sheepishly back at her and laughed out of complete joy.   
  
Two of the Pokémon present could sense Blaze's happiness. One was his mother, Lightstrike. She recognized the feeling and followed her son's gaze. It led to the cute cerulean blue Mew, Aquaria. She was loved by many Mews, but none more so than Blaze. Lightstrike knew they were destined for happiness together.   
  
The other was only slightly enlightened by the mood he could sense. He recognized the feeling as love. _Ah, if only I could have that feeling for myself. To know someone cared that much for me, and that I cared for them in return._ Then, a horrible realization struck him. How could anyone love him? He wasn't like any other Pokémon. He was alone. No one could truly love him. The possibility of any romantic relationship was very remote. A dark void opened and grew in his heart and mind. He wished the humans had never created him. And he hated the Mews, for thinking he could be satisfied with his life here. They wouldn't understand. Mewtwo marched away from the festivities, forming a plan to satisfy his dark needs once and for all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Pikachu yawned loudly. The sun had long since set, leaving a velvety black sky dotted with points of light. She noticed that Tracey had returned and fallen asleep in his sleeping bag. Next to him was a snoring Charizard, the ground slightly rumbling with every snore. His tail flame burned brightly behind him, and away from the trees and shrubs. The only ones awake were Ash and Misty.  
  
"That was exciting! But what is a Mew?" the water trainer wondered.  
  
"I dunno, but..." Ash yawned twice as loudly as his Pokémon. "I'm ready to hit the sack. Is there more to the story, Pika-Pal?"  
  
[Oh yeah, much more. But I guess it's late. Go to sleep, I'll tell you the rest tomorrow,] the electric Pokémon said sleepily.   
  
Ash leaned his back against a nearby tree trunk and tilted his cap down, too tired to change his clothes. Misty, too groggy to notice what she was doing, rested her head on Ash's shoulder. Pikachu grinned, tears in her eyes. She smiled warmly when her trainer unconsciously put his arm on Misty's shoulders. The Cerulean girl snuggled closer and sighed gently.   
  
Pikachu curled up where she was. Before she visited Dreamland, her last thought was:   
  
_I found them.. at last...._  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Next part! Forward, HOOOOOOOOO!! XD 


	3. The Story Has A Meaning!

A TALE OF TWO RIVALS  
by Ryuko DragonHalf

  
  
Ah, the serene morning. It touched the Orange Islands with a warm light, bringing color to everything. Stars slowly faded away, and the moon left the sun in charge of the new day. Nothing could possibly shatter the peace...  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"   
  
Every Pokémon within ten kilometres woke with a jolt, thanks to Ash's somewhat rude morning call. That included Misty, Pikachu and Charizard.   
  
"YAAA!!"   
  
"PIKAAAA!!"  
  
"GRRROWRRRRR!!"   
  
The four friends joined together in synchronised breathing, trying feverishly to calm their hearts. Misty was the first to recover, and the first to shout, "What was THAT for?!?!"   
  
Ash didn't reply. He was still busy gasping, cold sweat dotting his face. Pikachu and Misty looked on with concern. [Bad dream?] asked Pikachu.   
  
"More.. than.. that.. Pi.. ka.. chu.." the young trainer answered between gasps.   
  
"You can tell us about it," said Misty, her voice full of concern.   
  
[Hang on, guys,] Charizard interrupted. [Tracey's gone. All of his stuff's gone!]   
  
"That's not important! What about Ash?" the water trainer snapped. Blushing, she quickly added, "Eh, besides, I'm sure Tracey's okay."  
  
"I.... I was... a Mew..." Ash mumbled. That got everyone's attention. All eyes turned towards Ash as he retold his dream....   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[So far, Blaze has won every event! A feat to be congratulated, I'm sure.] Lightstrike paused to allow the crowd to cheer. [However, he is not the champion quite yet. Any Mew who wishes to challenge my son to a battle may do so. The victor will emerge as the champ!]   
  
Blaze wasn't surprised he had come this far. With his newfound love for Aquaria, his motivation level skyrocketed! He snapped ten trees in half with one Psybeam in the Tree Cracking event. He had chased down and disabled a Ponyta in under 8 seconds. He even managed to give an Alakazam a headache in a Mind Power competition! All thanks to Aquaria. He felt he was ready for anything now.  
  
[No one wishes to challenge Blaze?] Lightstrike asked the silent crowd again. There was no reply. [Then I will declare Blaze as the new ch--]   
  
*I challenge!* a familiar voice cried. Everyone knew that voice. Its owner stepped out of the rainforest foliage and into the makeshift arena. Blaze gasped, wide eyed.   
  
[Mewtwo?] Lightstrike said, a bit surprised. [You haven't participated in any other events, and your attacks haven't been used recen--]   
  
*I challenge,* he repeated in a deadly soft voice. His eyes flashed a frigid blue in the red Mew's direction, sending uncomfortable shivers up his spine. Blaze knew his friend was a tough customer; he had sparred with Mewtwo every now and then. Now, the fight was for real...  
  
*Blaze.*   
  
The angelic voice of Aquaria floated through Blaze's mind, calming him.  
  
*You can do it. I believe in you!*   
  
He turned in his crush's direction. She grinned at him from among the large crowd. Refueled with new confidence, he boldly floated into the arena. Lightstrike seemed unsure, but she noticed the flame in her son's eyes. He wanted this battle.  
  
This entire time, Aquaria silently supported the little red Pokémon. He was kind of attractive, sure.. but she had known him for a long time. He was a bit of a goofball, but he was a sweetheart. She really liked him. Perhaps she even...  
  
As both competitors took their stances, Marley, the ref, explained the rules. [You may only use attacks of your birth element. Do not attack anyone other than your opponent. Should things get out of control, I will be forced to attack. Is that clear?] Blaze and Mewtwo nodded and waited for the signal.   
  
*I won't go easy on you this time, Fire-Boy,* Mewtwo warned.  
  
*I want it like that! Bring it on!* Blaze replied.  
  
At the same time, something clicked in their heads. A mental whistle, if you will. The signal from Marley! Blaze rushed forward, hoping to get a good hit in before anything else. [Flamethrower!] the young Mew called out. Cupping his paws toward Mewtwo, flames leaped out and roared in his direction.  
  
*Barrier.* The clone watched in amusement as the fire harmlessly struck the invisible wall.   
  
Blaze didn't give any time for Mewtwo to react. He flew towards him, again cupping his paws. [Fire Spin!]   
  
Mewtwo couldn't believe how fast the tornado-like furnace streaked in his direction. He tried to power up his Barrier, but it was too late! The flames were licking his body, burning it in many places! He couldn't scream or yell in pain; his only voice was his mind.  
  
_Yes! I think that did it!_ Blaze congratulated himself. The audience cheered, and Lightstrike grinned with pride. Marley was about to announce the battle's end, when....   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"And then I felt something hit me... it was water, I think. It came out of the Fire Spin and hit me hard... it stung, it hurt a lot! And then I woke up with that yell." Ash had finished describing his odd dream to his friends. They had gradually made their way to the beach to discuss it. Misty cocked her head.   
  
"That's a nightmare? Getting splashed with some water?" she asked skeptically.   
  
"Misty, it really hurt!" her friend retaliated. "I felt like I was dying! Like my life was being extinguished! The pain... it was..!" The Pallet trainer clutched his head and moaned. He couldn't even look at the nearby surf without shaking in fear.   
  
Charizard shivered involuntarily. [That's exactly what a Fire Pokémon feels when water strikes its body. The water hisses and, for us, burns. Your life fizzles out, and then.. nothing. I know that feeling from the rainstorm, when I was a Charmander. Horrible!] He snorted into the air, releasing some flames and some of the discomfort.   
  
"How awful," Misty whispered. She mentally promised that she'd never attack a Fire Pokémon with her Water Pokémon. Suddenly, she gasped and turned to Ash. "I had a dream like that too!"   
  
Ash's head snapped up. "What?! How come you didn't scream? Didn't the water hurt?"   
  
"No, it wasn't water. It was..." The water trainer searched her memory. She could remember a lot of yellow flashes, but that was it.   
  
[Electricity, Misty.]   
  
Two humans and a red dragon glanced in the direction of the hushed voice. Pikachu was sitting on the beach near the water's edge, slumped forward. Her shoulders heaved, and they could make out some sniffling.  
  
Despite his new fear of water, Ash ran over to his Pokémon. He leaned over, trying to get a good look at her face. The fur on her face was wet with tears. "Pikachu! What's the matter, thinking about Sandshrews and Dragonairs?" He stroked her back, in an effort to comfort her.   
  
[It was terrible.. he was completely insane.... Aquaria was hit with a Thunder... Lightstrike, sh-she recieved an Earthquake... so did poor Marley.... and Blaze... Hydro Pump.....] Pikachu choked back a sob. Ash had no idea what to do; the electric Pokémon was acting as if the story was true!   
  
"Calm down Pikachu! It was only a story, your story!" He gently lifted the small Pokémon and hugged her. She seemed to calm down a bit. "It's okay, the story's finished," Ash assured.   
  
Pikachu suddenly leaped out of Ash's arms, landing in front of him. [Don't you get it?! You aren't who you think you are!! Neither is Misty, and neither am I!! We aren't who we appear to be!!!] she screamed, fresh tears flying from her eyes. She looked from Ash, to Misty, then back to Ash. They were confused. Their eyes filled with uncertainty and doubt. Charizard stared at Pikachu, hoping she was sane.   
  
The two humans glanced hopelessly at each other. What could they do? And what was Pikachu talking about?   
  
[I know you think I'm crazy, but let me finish the story.] Pikachu sighed, regaining her composure. Her friends sat in front of her, waiting for the strange tale to end...   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Lightstrike finally managed to open her tired eyes. What she saw was a living nightmare. Her precious home was up in flames. Mew bodies were strewn about; thankfully, none were dead. But they were vulnerable. Weak. They couldn't defend themselves. If a Kangaskhan stampeded through here, they would be crushed. Lightstrike would be among them.  
  
She couldn't let this happen. It wouldn't end like this! Pushing herself up on wobbly paws, Lightstrike overcame the sudden dizziness and slowly floated to the only other one left standing.   
  
Mewtwo.   
  
He glared at the Mew with cold eyes. The fire behind him made his burns worse by the minute. He ignored the pain and faced his small enemy. *Leave now, or suffer the consequences.*  
  
[I already am. My family and friends are near death, my home is destroyed. What more can you do to make me suffer?]   
  
*I could end your life. I could make your death slow and painful, or quick and numb. You don't have that choice. I do! I control who lives today!*   
  
[No!]   
  
*I control the lives of your son and his love,* Mewtwo sneered. He lifted one paw; two limp figures hovered between Lightstrike and clone. Blaze and Aquaria. *Oh yes, your colony will live. But not as they are now. Watch!*   
  
Mewtwo's paw waved in Marley and Alaska's direction. Their bodies shimmered and glowed before changing. Marley grew larger; spikes sprouted from his back, and his mouth enlarged into an almost-permanent grin. Meanwhile, Alaska's tail shortened, and the tip flattened into two fins. Her paws also became fins. Tusks jutted upward from her mouth, and her tongue hung out.   
  
[Gengar.. and Seel.... no...] the lead Mew gasped. She was forced to watch all of her friends transform into different Pokémon, based on their birth element. A tiny bulb grew on Grassen's back. A Spearow replaced Skies' form. Louie became a Mankey. One by one, the Mews were disappearing. [No! Stop, Mewtwo! I'm begging you, stop!]   
  
*With everyone as a different species, they won't be able to love each other! It's my revenge! And you can't stop it!!*  
  
[I don't understand! Why?!]  
  
*Now I won't feel alone..* The clone paused and his voice softened. *I won't be the only one without love. Without a true friend, a companion....*   
  
Lightstrike calmed with sympathy. She tried to reassure him. [There is someone for everyone. Even Magikarps can find love. So can you!]  
  
Rage found its way to Mewtwo's face. *No I can't! Not the way I am!*  
  
[Then perhaps... as something else.]   
  
All of a sudden, Lightstrike unleashed a powerful Thunder attack! It struck Mewtwo with such force, and added to the pain of his burns; it was too much. Mewtwo fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. Blaze and Aquaria, who were still Mews, dropped to the ground as well. All three were unconscious.   
  
Lightstrike sighed. She knew what had to be done. It wasn't a pleasant thought, never seeing her son again. However, she wanted these memories erased. The horrific battle that took place here would be forgotten. She gathered more energy. A radiant, blue circle appeared beneath her, and it slowly ballooned in size. The glow surrounded everything; the bodies, the burning trees, everything.  
  
When the glow faded, the fire had disappeared. Dark, ominous clouds rumbled overhead, signalling a storm. The various Pokémon began to awaken from their stupor. They looked around, wondering what happened and where they were. Only Mewtwo, Blaze and Aquaria remained unconscious.  
  
Suddenly, the faint yellow Pokémon detected life forms close by. Humans! [Everyone,] Lightstrike called. [You must leave here now. Some humans are in the forest! Go now! I'll hold them off!]  
  
Gengar and Spearow flew away in a panic. Seel hitched a ride on Mankey's back as they swung through the trees. Bulbasaur ran off into the forest. All of the Pokémon took off in a blind panic. Fighting back imminent tears, Lightstrike charged up again. She knew now where her son could go...   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Let's turn our attention to the humans. They had noticed the clouds and taken shelter in their warm tents.   
  
"I hope we can continue our search soon," said one.  
  
"Like, for sure!" said another.   
  
".... Oh, Tim..." yet another sighed.   
  
The first person rested a hand on the third person's shoulder. "I know, Delia. He died in a storm like this, didn't he?"   
  
The second person smacked the first on the shoulder. "Professor!! That's, like, THE worst way to, like, comfort someone!" She turned to Delia. "It's alright, Miss... um..."   
  
"Ketchum," said Delia. She sniffed. "Daisy, I only want to make him proud of me..."   
  
"You certainly are! Coming out into this jungle at this time of year? Who wouldn't be proud?" the professor encouraged. He was glad to see a smile on Delia's face after that.   
  
"Piiiii!"   
  
Everyone froze. What was that?   
  
"Pikaaa!"   
  
Delia jumped up. "A Pokémon! I'll catch it!" Grabbing an Ultra Ball and a poncho, Delia raced out into the storm. She nearly slipped on the drenched grass, but she didn't stop.   
  
"Delia! Wait for us!" the professor shouted. He and Daisy followed Mrs. Ketchum into the pouring rain.   
  
It took some time for all three to get through the wet foliage. They continued following the urgent "Pikaaaaa!"s until they reached a clearing. There wasn't anything very amazing or unusual...  
  
"Wait.... there's something over there!" Delia informed her friends, pointing to the clearing's center. Sure enough, four figures could be seen through the rain. They rushed forward and gasped at the sight...   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Three kids and a Pikachu?" asked Ash. "What were they doing in the middle of nowhere? And where'd all the Mew things go?"  
  
Misty gently bopped her friend on the head. "Dummy! Lightstrike transformed those three into human children, and herself into a Pikachu!" She groaned when she noticed Ash's blank look. "All of the Mews were gone, so she saw no point in keeping everyone else as Mews. She turned into a Pikachu and got the humans' attention so that the children would be safe."   
  
"Oooohhh," Ash said, finally.  
  
[But why use those three humans in the story?] Charizard wondered. [And why did she turn into a Pikachu?]   
  
[Mews can only use attacks from, or transform into, Pokémon of their birth element. Pikachu was the first thing I-- er, Lightstrike could think of.]   
  
Unfortunately, Pikachu's mistake was caught by all. There were a few surprised looks. "You're saying.... you're Lightstrike?!" Misty cried incredously.   
  
"No way!! That's just a story! Slip of the tongue!" Ash stated firmly. The look on his face said otherwise.  
  
A knowing look carefully crossed Charizard's face. [I don't think so...]   
  
Misty and Ash were left wide-eyed. Their breath caught in their throat; what the heck was going on?   
  
[Got it!] the Fire Pokémon bellowed, scaring everyone. Soon, all eyes were on Charizard. [Mrs. Ketchum, Daisy and the professor wouldn't leave three defenseless children alone in the woods during a storm. They would take the children in and raise them. As for the Pikachu, it must've been captured.]   
  
"But I don't have any brothers or sisters!" Ash protested.   
  
"And my sisters are around the same age! It doesn't make sense!" said Misty.  
  
[Then who does that leave out, hmmmm?] Charizard asked knowingly.  
  
It clicked. A light turned on in the trainer's heads to reveal their startling secrets. Time stopped as they stared at each other, realizing the truth. They glanced at Pikachu, who seemed to know everything about this "situation". But they didn't see Pikachu.   
  
All they saw was a glowing, white light..  
  
It engulfed both trainers.... they cried out, but there was no sound...  
  
All they could do was feel their bodies..  
  
Changing...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
BOOOOOO-YAAAAAAAAA! XD Sorry, but'cher waiting for the next part, I'm afraid! I'm fixing it up, and I have two other fics to update. @.@ Aiyaa! Well, at least be decent enough to leave a review, ne? JA!  
  
PS - PLEASE don't go reporting to ffnet that I'm infringing copyright, because I'm not. SERIOUSLY! I'm Dragonel!! ^^" 


	4. A Few Changes

WOOO! Viva la Pokémon!! ^.^ I never thought I'd get into it ever again! This feels really good, lemme tell ya!  
  
*pouts* I'm not a dumbo! Are there any rules stating that fanfiction HAVE to equal the series? If so, please point them out to me! ^_^  
  
ONWARD!  
  


A TALE OF TWO RIVALS  
by Ryuko DragonHalf

  
  
Gary Oak quietly sipped on his soda. He stared out through the café window at the thick fog accumulating in the early morning hours. Sleep had been quite distant from him ever since he lost in the Pokemon League. And above all, he had lost to that twerp Ash! Of all the humiliating...  
  
He cradled his pounding head in his hands. These thoughts were quite familiar to him. He'd gone through hundreds of excuses, from "It was an off-day" to "I was Jynxed!" None seemed to work. They either didn't make sense or satisfy the nagging voice in the back of his head that said: Forget it. You lost big time. Even Ashy-Boy was better than you. What hope do you have of winning now?   
  
"Gary! Good morning!" a familiar voice greeted. He looked up into the face of Katy, his newest cheerleader. Her dark brown hair was cut evenly at the shoulder, framing her lightly complexioned face. Her big blue eyes seemed to grin on their own as a hint of red touched her cheeks. She sat across from the young trainer, wearing her pink cheerleader's outfit, her favorite. "So Gary, how many trainers will you beat today?"   
  
"None today," Gary replied quietly.   
  
Katy's expression fell. "But you said that every day for the past week. Your Pokemon need the exercise and training!" Her brow creased with worry. "Are you feeling well?"   
  
He couldn't hide a slight smile. There was a child-like quality to her voice, not to mention her appearance, which made her overall cuteness irresistable. "I'm fine. I just need a break."   
  
"Please, Gary. You can tell me! I promise not to tell anyone else!" she pleaded. Unbeknownst to her fellow cheerleaders, she had secretly liked Gary ever since she had made the team. Now, his lack of enthusiasm fed her worry even more.   
  
He was surprised at her insistence. Most people wouldn't push him out of politeness and respect. The thought that someone cared comforted him a bit. He guzzled the last of his soda and paid the passing waitress. "Maybe tomorrow, okay? Right now I have.. some things to work out. See ya." With that he got up and left for the hotel.   
  
Katy watched him retreat into the enveloping fog from the window. "Poor Gary.."   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
Charizard, not knowing what else to do, raced over and dumped out the contents of the trainer's backpacks. He dug through the piles of food, clothes and other camping things until he had every PokeBall available. Grunting in panic every now and then, he hurriedly released all of the Pokemon.   
  
Bulbasaur groaned. [I was napping..]   
  
[Why're all of us out?] Lapras wondered, glancing about.  
  
[Where's Misty? Only she releases us!] Staryu proclaimed.  
  
Squirtle sweatdropped. [Maybe Ash and Misty are in trouble!]   
  
Togepi awoke from among the piles of food at the sound of her name. [Mommy?]   
  
[Misty Misty Misty Misty Misty Misty!!!!!] spluttered Psyduck, who ran in a hurried circle. Goldeen used her horn to pin him down.   
  
[Everyone, listen!!] Charizard roared. Silence hovered over the Pokemon as the fire dragon spoke. [Pikachu, Ash and Misty are fine, I think. I don't exactly know what's happened to them, but you need to be here to see this.]   
  
[See what??] the small crowd demanded.   
  
[Look for yourselves.]   
  
The Pokemon turned their gaze towards the shoreline, where their friends had once been. In their place was a single large ball of light, slowly rising into the air..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
**Where am I..?**   
  
_Ash? Is that you?_  
  
**Misty! Are you okay? Where'd you go, I can't see you!**  
  
_I can't see you either.. AAAH! I can't even see myself!_  
  
**Waaa! Me neither! But... I'm surrounded by lights.**  
  
_Same here. What's happening to us?_  
  
A gentle, disembodied voice interrupted the conversation. [You're changing, kids. You're becoming the Pokemon you were meant to be.]   
  
**Pikachu!** Ash "thought", surprised. **Wait a second.. we're BECOMING Pokémon??**  
  
[Of course! Didn't you believe my story?] Pikachu's tone was accusing, but playful. Satisfied with the shocked and guilty silence that followed, she continued. [Well, either way, I'm sure you believe me now!]  
  
_Wait!!_ a panicked Misty cried. _What if we don't want to become Pokémon? You can't expect us to give up our previous lives just like that!_  
  
Ash cut in, **Yeah! This is too sudden! We need time--**  
  
[Oh, no, you'll have plenty of time to be human!]  
  
Misty and Ash sent waves of confusion at Pikachu. _**What?! HOW??**_  
  
There was a sigh. [You're becoming Mews! They can transform into just about any living thing, including humans. You have a permanent human form, thanks to yours truly,] she added smugly. [Now, I need the both of you to calm down. I'm going to help you transform, and it takes a LOT of energy to do this. Are you ready?]  
  
Nervous, but curious, the young trainers allowed themselves to relax. The painless change began.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At that instant, a young trainer taking a walk in the fog felt something. A tickle, a brush in the back of his mind. He paused. The feeling became more powerful, more insistent. He couldn't ignore or get rid of it. It was becoming rather aggravating!  
  
The boy whirled around, thinking someone was behind him. Nothing! So what was this?! His breath came short and quick, and his brow started to bead with cold sweat. The mind-feeling swelled suddenly; a searing pain tore through his head, scenes, visions, ghostly figures flooding his mind, all foreign, yet somehow familiar! He doubled over, clutching his aching cranium, and let out a scream of agony that could be heard for miles.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[I don't see what this has to do with Ash or Misty,] Bulbasaur grumbled impatiently. [What exactly is going on?] The light was several feet above their heads, and nothing had changed for the last five minutes.  
  
[It's a long story, you'll find out soon enough,] replied Charizard. He was getting a bit anxious himself. What exactly was Pikachu up to?  
  
Snorlax, who had emerged from his PokéBall in a deep sleep, began to wake up. His ears twitched and his face contorted; he could sense something. He eased himself to an upright position, just as his fellow Pokémon sensed the same thing. Everyone snapped to attention, looking everywhere for the source.  
  
[Holey Miltank, what IS that??] Squirtle proclaimed.  
  
[I'm scared!] a shivering Togepi wailed. He was lifted up by Charizard, who tried to comfort the little egg.  
  
[It's okay... hey, everyone! It's coming from the light!] came the dragon's announcement. The Pokémon focused on the orb, which was glowing much brighter than before. For a few seconds, they were blinded and had to shield their eyes from the light. The brightness finally faded, leaving three figures floating downward to the group.  
  
They looked the same, but were different colors. One had fur that seemed to shimmer and glow like Charizard's tail flame. Underneath the deep brown eyes were darker patches of the fur, in a zig-zag pattern. He looked about him, then at himself, and gasped sharply.  
  
Next to this one was another, who had cerulean blue fur that literally flowed like water down its back. The only visible "oddity" was what appeared to be a ponytail jutting out just in front of the left ear. Her sea green eyes shimmered as she took in her new form, and noted the form of her companion.  
  
The last one was also of the same species, but colored differently. She had the body of a rare Pokémon, and the faint colorings of an everyday Pikachu. Her long tail was bent slightly in the shape of a lightning bolt.  
  
Absolute silence. Even the nearby surf seemed to quiet in reverence. The trio was now hovering at Charizard's eye level. The first to make any sort of noise was the firey one.  
  
[I... I'm a... Mew.] he stammered, shocked at his new body and voice. He hadn't moved much, too surprised to do much of anything.  
  
The Pika-Mew giggled, obviously elated. [Of course you're a Mew. You always were!]  
  
The blue one spoke up. [Yeah... it's still kind of staggering..] She wagged her tail shakily.  
  
The yellow Mew softened, picking up the waves of uncertainty from the two. [Have the memories come back?] she asked.  
  
[Memories..?] the firey Mew mumbled. He tried to recall the story, but it was a blur...  
  
[Mommy?] came a faint whisper. Attention was now turned to Togepi. He had stopped shivering, and was now staring at the blue one. She stared in return, trying her hardest not to cry. She hadn't realized that all of her Pokémon had fixed unblinking stares on her. Did they find her strange? Were they afraid? Did they even want to stay with her anymore?  
  
However, all those doubts melted away when the little egg grinned, eyes sparkling. [You're really pretty, Mommy,] he said in awe.  
  
She gaped. [Wha-- what?]  
  
[Yeah..] Staryu cut in timidly. [You're very beautiful, Misty.] If he had a face, he would be grinning.  
  
[You're always beautiful to us!] Goldeen chirped.  
  
[Lovely Misty!] quacked Psyduck.  
  
Misty began to smile, but stopped. [Guys, that's really sweet and all.. but I'm a Mew!]  
  
Goldeen jumped into the air. [So what?? You're still Misty! You're our friend!]  
  
[You're stuck with us for a good long time!] the starfish joked.  
  
Feeling an immense weight lift off her shoulders, Misty grinned and started to laugh. She floated down to Togepi, who was only a bit smaller than her now, and wrapped him in a loving hug.  
  
Ash watched the entire scene with a grin. He then turned to his Pokémon, who were all smiles. [Hey guys.. same goes for me..?] he queried shyly.  
  
Bulbasaur laughed, [Well, DUH!] The others joined in, praising Ash's new look. The boy heaved a sigh of relief and chuckled. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad!  
  
[Mommy Mommy Mommy!] he heard Togepi squeal.  
  
Something clicked. He could remember the story now, through his own memories. He nervously floated towards the silent observer, the Pika-Mew. She smiled warmly at him. And he could only think of one thing to say.  
  
[.. Mom?]  
  
She nodded.  
  
Mother and child reunited in a tearful embrace.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Katy pushed the door open and wandered down the same path as Gary. That scream she heard earlier sounded like a dangerous Pokémon or something.. but she wouldn't head for the hotel just yet. She had to find some way to help him! Simply because she admired him. His skills, his character, his confidence, his smile..  
  
"Oh no," she snickered sadly. "I might be in deeper than I thought." She sighed and continued through the fog.  
  
A light up ahead caught her gaze. At first she dismissed it as someone with a flashlight. Then it began to glow... purple. She stopped, staring at the glow. It was too intense to be a regular flashlight, heck, even a car headlight! What could it be?  
  
Curiosity killed the cat, not the human. She jogged up for a closer look.  
  
"What th.. GARY!!" Sure enough, there was her hero, curled into a ball and whimpering. The glow was coming from him! Katy rushed forward and knelt beside him. "Gary, I'm right here, I can call for help! Calm down, please--"  
  
"NO!" he barked, pushing her away. She squeaked as she tumbled, righting herself as fast as she could.  
  
"What's happening to you?!" she shouted in a panic. Then she gasped as the light intensified. She was forced to turn away and hear one more ear-splitting cry from the trainer. Then, all was silent.  
  
As soon as the light faded, Katy looked up, and nearly screamed. In Gary's place was a creature, definitely not human! She couldn't really describe it.. it was big, almost majestic.. but it had a twisted, evil sense about it. The purple tail swished calmly back and forth as its amethyst eyes rested on her quivering form. It chuckled with a familiar smirk crossing its muzzle. *So. You saw the whole thing, didn't you?*  
  
Katy couldn't reply. She recognized the yin-yang necklace dangling from the creature's neck. She fearfully met his gaze. "Gary?"  
  
His eyes flashed for an instant, and the young girl was out cold.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*passes out* THAT was a mouthful. @.@ I hope this chapter keeps you happy tho! I might not be updating for a bit, depending on the feedback I get. ^^" HINT HINT! Thank you for reading! Ja ne! 


End file.
